Things a Person can Find
by HappyBlackMokona
Summary: XiaoLang searches for his best friend Ying Fa to keep a promise that he made to his father but meets Sakura, and a silent wars rage everywhere they go. Attacks led by a mysterious group distract them from the real goal of this group.
1. I promise to find you...

**A/N:  Well hey everybody!  Hehe…this is a new fic as you can already tell.  Things in this story are painfully obvious (you'll understand once you start to read it), but I tried my best.  I'm a REALLY big S/S fan (Syaoran *drools*) and E/T (they can be so evil!  I LOVE it! Hehe!).  And I like CCS, but the thought of Eriol and Kaho being engaged (sorry E/K lovers) just creeps me out.**

**Anyways, I had a lot of fun writing this fic!  …and still writing…but anyways!  I warn you though, it is going to take a while for me to write all of the chapters, so I'm really sorry if I don't get them out soon enough for your liking but this is really difficult for me to write with all of the character personalities and ideas rolling around in my head.  This story is based on an idea for a series I'm writing at the moment, which I haven't worked on since forever, that I wanted to try out to see if people would like it.  So I hope you like!**

*~~*lil*~*rocky*~*viz*~~*

_Title__:   Things a Person Can Find_

_Summary__:  AU:  Xiăo Láng is the most promising graduate from the Masters' School of Magic and Martial Arts and soon to be Leader of the Li Clan, but he is tormented by the loss of his only friend when he had vowed to his father to protect her for the rest of his life.  Eleven years since that day, he finds a girl with powerful magic that reminds him of his lost friend, brings her to the School, and goes through an adventure to save his Clan along with the rest of the Eastern World.  Sometimes, you just have to let things go the way they were meant to be.  There's a reason for it._

_Rating__:  PG_

_Genre__:  Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance (duh)…um and some other stuff thrown in here and there_

_Disclaimer__: *mumbling* I do not own CCS, but everything else (extra characters, plot, etc.) is MINE!! Hehe!  ^__^_

Syaoran is definitely drool-worthy, though…why does he have to be so kawaii!?  Not fair! Umm…yeah…anyways…

^KEY^

"…word…" à speaking

'…word…' à quoting

**…word… à emphasizing and when Xiăo Láng talks, ****her is his lost friend**

_…word… à thoughts; can change between __word and ****__word when there are two characters thinking or one character is split between two views (conscience, etc.)_

*…word…*  à  action

BCAN (before chapter author notes):  The first part of this chapter is the reflections of one person, if you don't figure that out while reading it but the second part is somebody totally different and definitely not reflections.  Anyways, ENJOY!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Things a Person Can Find**

By: lil rocky viz AKA Blaque

**_Prologue: I promise to find you…_**

It's been so long.  So very, very long since I have seen **her.  I miss ****her smile and ****her laugh and the way ****she could run around like nothing mattered except for us.  Whenever I close my eyes, I see ****her face.  As I walk down the halls, I expect to hear ****her footsteps gaining speed to catch up with me.  But she's never there when I think ****she is.**

Everything was my fault: father's death and **her disappearance.  If only I had gone with them into the forest.  My instincts told me that something was wrong but I didn't listen.  I wanted to keep on training to protect ****her.  Lot of good that did.  By ignoring my father's wishes, I failed ****her and Father.**

Father.  I even miss him, though we were not close.  The only person Father was close to was **her.  ****She held all of his love and didn't even know it.  He found ****her and raised ****her, as it was a dead man's wish.  I only heard the story once but remember it well.  **

Father had been riding through one of the towns near the capital when he came across an alley heavy with the scent of blood.  He went inside to see if anyone was still alive and found a dead woman from the North I think they said.  After taking a few more steps, something grabbed his ankle.  Father was about to attack when he heard the thing speak.  It was a man, a foreign Northern Man, who held a bundle close to him.  The man gestured to the bundle saying, "Help **her."  Father bent down and took the bundle, which was a child, asking what the baby's name was.  The man pointed to the design on the blanket, for he could not utter another word, and died.  On the blanket that the child was wrapped in was a cherry blossom tree, so Father named the child '****Ying ****Fa,' seeing that it was a girl, and brought ****her with him back home.**

From that day forth, all of Father's extra attention went to **her.  He could not show any emotion to my sisters, or me, he loved ****her instead.  ****I don't even have emotional relationships with my family since I am to be the next Leader as Father was before me.  But anyhow, Father raised ****her as his own child and taught ****her everything of the Northern Lands since those two people were from there.**

The Clan Elders didn't mind at all surprisingly, but it was hard not to smile back whenever **she smiled.  My Clan, the Li Clan, doesn't like its leaders to show emotions.  It is considered weak and the Leader cannot be weak for then the Clan becomes weak.  One cannot become attached to anything that could cause downfall.  This rule very much included family members.  I think Father was allowed to show such emotion around ****her was because ****she wasn't like any other child.  ****She was too happy and innocent to be corrupted with the ways of the Clan.  ****She was the light to a new path.**

I remember everything about **her; from the way ****she laughed to the way ****she played games with me.  ****Her auburn hair was always short with two pigtails on either side of her head.  ****She had the most beautiful green eyes that sparkled whenever ****she was happy, which was all the time.  I remember the first time I ever trained with ****her, me four and ****she three, they told me that ****she had great magical and physical potential and I got jealous.  Throughout the whole session, I was cold and mean to ****her, telling ****her that ****she couldn't do anything right even if ****she tried ****her best, but ****she never gave up and ****she kept on smiling at me.  After that, I stopped because I was confused as to why ****she didn't cry.  Not only was she supposed to be the most powerful being on the face of the planet, but also the most cheerful!  I didn't get it.  All my four years of life, I was told to never get close to anyone and to be cold to everyone I meet, and here was a little girl that was the exact opposite.**

**She made me respond and open up to ****her.  ****Her endless happiness was addictive and before I knew it, ****she was asking me if ****she could call me "Syaoran" because I was ****her new friend.  I never had a "friend" before so I agreed and asked ****her what my new name meant.  ****She told me that it was my name in Kotoba, the language of the Northern Lands, which Father had been teaching ****her.**

The rest of my family loved **her as much as Father and I.  ****She would make them smile and laugh doing cartwheels and things like that.  In winter, ****she would ask them and Father and I to play outside in the snow and skate on the ice.  My sisters would fuss over how "kawaii," a word they picked up from ****her, ****she looked and acted.  They always said what a perfect wife ****she would make for their yíge dìdi.  I thought they were crazy; the Elders didn't.**

When I was six, I was walking the halls trying to find **her when I overheard a conversation.  It was my parents speaking to the Elders about my marriage in twelve years on my eighteenth birthday.  They had finally selected a girl from their list of eligible females from other Clans to the west and south and Northern Lands Clans.  They had chosen ****her of all people.  Father agreed with them, saying that I was the closest to ****her and we would probably fall in love with each other in the future.  Mother agreed saying that ****she would be loyal to me because we would have known each other for so long thus ****she would be obedient to the Clan.  The Elders said that ****she had the most powerful magic than all of the other choices, so our children would be very powerful also.**

I couldn't believe it and ran as fast and far as I possibly could.  My mind raced with a thousand different thoughts like "What if **she doesn't love me?" "What if ****she didn't want to marry me?" "What if ****she fell in love with somebody else?"  I didn't want ****her to be unhappy.  Sure, I love ****her, but I didn't know anything about romantic love.  I was only six for kami-sama's sake!  Finally, I stopped and reste4d until my father found me an hour later.  It was the first time he and I ever spoke to each other without somebody there with us.  He told me that he knew that I had heard them earlier and I awaited punishment.  But it never came.  Instead, Father knelt before me and asked me to take an oath to always care and protect ****her even if we never married.  So I did.  I would always care and protect ****her even if he hadn't asked me to.**

A few days later, I broke this oath.

It was early in the morning before my usual training session with **her, and I was practicing as usual.  Since the day of my oath, I had decided to double my training in order to grow stronger.  Wei came in to tell me that Father wanted to go into the forest and wished me to go with him, but I refused instructing him to inform my father that I wished to continue my training.  He nodded and left, just as Meiling, my cousin, came in wanting to practice with me.  I allowed her and shook off the bad feeling that had set in my gut.  After an hour, the feeling tripled in force and I ran out to the stables with Meiling trailing behind me.  I mounted a horse and ordered some of the guards to come with Meiling and I.  Not a second later had I brought the horse to a gallop and rode as fast as possible to reach ****her and Father.  Five minutes later, I came upon a clearing filled with arrows and other weapons and blood with my father in the center of it all.  He was on his knees hunched over with two arrows in his back and one in his though.  I raced over to him and knelt in front of him.**

*Begin Flashback*

"Father!  What happened?!"

The man in front of the six-year-old boy said nothing and stared into space trying to regain his breath.

"Father!" the boy persisted.  "Who did this?"

"I'm dying," came the shallow reply.

"No, Father!  Please!  Don't say that!"

"But I am.  I am dying an honorable death.  They failed in their mission."

"Who, Father?"

"They failed."

"Who?"  The boy, Xiăo Láng, looked around him.  "Father, where is **she?  Where is ****Ying Fa?"**

"Ying Fa."  A tear trailed down his dirty cheek.  "I am so sorry, wôde xiăo Ying Fa."

"Forget that, Father!  Tell me!  Where is **she?!"**

"She is…" Xi-Wang, the boy's father whispered.

"Yes, where?"

"She is…Mistress…of the…C…"

"Never mind that!  Please tell me!  Where is **she?!"  Xiăo Láng was desperate but restrained himself from shaking the injured man.**

"She…is…"  He took a deep breath and toppled over onto his son.

"Father!"

"Syao-chan…I-I lo-love…"

Silence.

"Father!  Father!  Please wake up, Father!"  Xiăo Láng shook his father and sobbed.  Blood covered his clothes, hands, and face and tears streamed down his face.  "Father, you must tell me where **Ying Fa is!  Where is ****she?!"**

"Xiăo Láng?" Meiling whispered and rested a hand on his shoulder.  "Xiăo Láng, I think he's dead."

"No!  He can't be dead!  He hasn't told me where to find **Ying Fa!  I have to find ****her!  I promised!  I have to find ****her and he won't tell me!  Why won't he tell me where to find ****her?!"**

Meiling stopped him from damaging the body of his father any more than it already was and tried to pull him into a hug.

"Don't touch me!  I have to find **her!"  Xiăo Láng violently pulled away, dropping Meiling to the ground, and ran into the trees.**

*End Flashback*

I never found **her.  I searched for two days in that forest until Meiling located me and dragged me back home.  Everyone, my cousins, the Elders, mother, my sisters, told me that ****she was dead and the reason why we hadn't ****her body hadn't shown up was because the attackers took ****her, but I never believed it.  ****She was smart enough to escape and I will find ****her.  I still am searching for ****her.  Nobody can deep me from finding ****her.  ****She always told me that I could do anything if I worked hard enough at it, so I continued to search as I do today.**

For the past eleven years, I have trained to become the strongest both magically and physically so that if **she is ever attacked again, I could save ****her.  I have accomplished just that.  In school, I am the smartest, strongest, fastest, and most powerful.  I am even better than some of my teachers.  But I still train.  I must remain ahead of everyone.  If only ****she could be here now, ****she'd be so proud and happy for me.  And ****she will be once I've found ****her.**

Everyone worries for me though, especially Meiling.  I haven't let anyone inside my heart again since I lost **her.  All of my focus is on training so that I can graduate from the Masters' School of Magic and Martial Arts and find ****her.  I've become cold and emotionless to my classmates.  I do not live in happiness for I cannot without ****her.  ****She was my first friend and now I am lost without ****her.  I promised my father that I would always care for ****her and protect ****her.**

Father was right about me, **Ying ****Fa.  I wonder if he was right about ****you.**

**********************************************************************

*Begin Dream*

Trees, grass, flowers, and a magical barrier to protect them from the constant rain of arrows that threatened to kill its targets surrounded her.  A book, red with a gold lion and gold symbols, was clutched tightly to her chest and a small golden bear with white wings hovered next to her.  Her guardian and father figure stood in front of her, finishing another power boost to maintain the magic shield.

He turned around and knelt before her saying, "Ying Fa, you must get out of here.  You must take the Clow Book and escape with Keroberos.  I will stay to hold off these cowards."

"But otoo-chan!  You'll get hurt!" the little girl protested.

"Don't worry about me, chibi-chan.  Just worry about yourself.  You have to get to safety.  Syao-chan would be very sad if you get hurt.  You don't want Syao-chan to be sad, do you?"

Ying Fa shook her head vigorously in response.

"Good.  Now be ready to climb onto Keroberos.  Remember, don't let Syao-chan be sad."

"Otoo-chan, that's the first time you called Syaoran-chan that.  Why?"

"It doesn't matter now."

"Syaoran-chan would really like it if you called him that."

Xi-Wang smiled sadly.  "Well, next time I see him, I must call him that.  Now hurry, chibi-chan."  Kero floated in front of the man and both closed their eyes.  A bright light shown, causing Ying Fa to close her eyes, and a dark green thread, almost black, shot out of Xi-Wang and around Kero.  Once Kero absorbed the thread, the bright light disappeared.  Kero's wings grew out and folded together, blocking his view of the clearing.  The wings opened to reveal a golden lion with armor on its chest and head.  "Now, chibi-chan, climb onto Keroberos."

"Hai!"  Ying Fa jumped onto Keroberos, being mindful of his wings, and awaited further instruction.

"Be careful, chibi-chan, and don't drop the book," Xi-Wang said.

"Hai, otoo-chan."

"Protect her, Keroberos."

"Hai," the lion nodded.

The tall brown-haired man bent down and kissed Ying Fa's head.  "I love you, wôde xiăo Ying Fa."

"I love you too, otoo-chan.  Don't get hurt too much!"

"I'll try, chibi-chan.  Go on now."

Keroberos nodded again and took off.  The barrier fell and a new one was constructed around the flying lion and his passenger.  Ying Fa watched as the arrows were shot at Xi-Wang and her and Keroberos.  Xi-Wang dodged most of them but one struck his leg.

"Otoo-chan!"

"Don't look, Ying Fa, don't look.  Master Xi-Wang would not want you to watch," Keroberos advised.

"But…but he's hurt!  We have to save him!" Ying Fa protested.

"He has chosen his fate.  There is nothing to be done."

A tear fell on his golden fur.  "He's not coming back, is he?"

"Iie."

Another.  "Will I ever see otoo-chan again?"

"Hai.  In your dreams and later when you too follow into the Eternity."

"Will he be lonely?"

"Iie.  There are many in the Eternity."

"That's good.  He always was lonely here."

Conversation ended until the pair landed at the Temple of the Forest Dragon.  Keroberos shrank back into his borrowed form, having run out of magical energy, and the two explored.

"Food!"  Kero drooled.

"Nani?"  Ying Fa blinked.

"Food!  Food!  Food!  Look at all of this delicious food!"  Kero zipped around the tables.

Ying Fa sweatdropped.  "Are you all right, Kero-chan?"

"All right?!  Are you kidding?!  I'm in heaven!"

"Hoe.  Well, let's eat, Kero-chan!"

**An hour later…**

"That was really good," Kero stated as he patted his oversized belly.

"I can't believe you ate so much, Kero-chan!" Ying Fa exclaimed.

"You haven't seen anything yet"

"Hoe…"

"I'm tired," Kero said stretching.

Ying Fa yawned.  "Yeah, me too.  Let's sleep over there."  The two walked/flew over to a tree and sat down.  "'Night Kero-chan."

"'Night Ying Fa."

**The following day…**

A majestic green dragon flew down to his new temple home to see what offerings the people had brought him.  Landing, he found the tables of food empty and the culprits sleeping under the cherry blossom tree, the only one in the whole of Li Clan Lands.  He nudged the little girl holding a stuffed animal that seemed to be snoring.

"Huh?" the little auburn-haired child yawned.

"You ate all of my food, kodomo," the dragon growled.

"Hoe?"  She seemed more awake and turned to find a giant green snout two feet away.  "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Shut up!"  Ying Fa immediately stopped and trembled in fear.  "Look at me, kodomo."  She opened her eyes.  The dragon's eyes widened in shock.  "They are **green!"**

"Hoe?"

"I have never seen a human with green eyes, eyes as green as my forests."

*Blushes*

"Ying…Fa…it's too…early…" the stuffed animal mumbled in its sleep.

"It talks?!" the dragon cried out.

"Wha-?" Kero shot up and flew into a giant tooth two feet away.  "AHHHHHHHHH!  IT'S GONNA EAT ME!  AHHHHHH!"

"Shut up!"  Silence.  "Better.  Now, what *pointing* is that?"

Ying Fa held Kero tight against her body.  "Kero-chan."

"Kero-chan, hm?  All well.  You do realize that you two have eaten all of my food, correct?" the dragon grumbled.

"Gomen nasai," Ying Fa answered.  "We were very hungry."

"I could tell…Wait, 'Gomen nasai'?"

"Hai."

"Northern!  Have not been there in awhile.  It is my home."

"Mine too.  At least, that's what otoo-chan told me."

"Where is your otoo-chan, kodomo?" the dragon asked.

"Gone," Ying Fa whispered, blinking away tears.

The dragons face darkened and continued, "I suppose you can stay with me then, since you have no where else to go, ne?"

"Arigatoo."

"What is your name, kodomo?"

"Ying Fa.  And this is Kero-chan."  Kero's eyes narrowed in doubt of the dragon's word.

"Yes, I know him.  Well, since you are going to stay with me, I will change your name.  I am Northern so you will have a Northern name also.  Sakura.  Yes, Sakura fits you perfectly.  It is merely the translation of your name.  'Cherry blossom' fits you quite nicely."

Ying Fa now Sakura nodded long over her fear.  "What's your name?"

"Lü Ryo."

*End Dream*

Sakura shot up in her make-shit bed taking deep breaths to calm her erratic heart.

_That memory…Why did I dream of it now?  It's been years since I have dreamt of that day.  Is something going to happen?_

"Sakura?  Hey Sakura, you okay?"  The winged-bear asked.

"Hoe?  Oh, no, Kero-chan.  Nothing's wrong.  Not a single thing," the sixteen-year-old replied.

Kero's face darkened.  "Are you sure, Sakura?"

"Of course!" Sakura smiled.  "I'm going out for some fresh air."

"All right, Sakura.  If you need to tell me anything just call me, okay?"

"Arigatoo, Kero-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah, kid.  Hey, do you think you could get me some *drools* pudding while you're up?"

*Sweatdrops*  "Kero-chan, I can't make any pudding until tomorrow remember?  You ate all of the last batch when I went to the market last week."

"Awww…but Sakura!  Can't you 'create' some pudding for me?"

"You're just going to have to be patient."

"Aw!  Just great!  Well, I'm going to bed since there's nothing else to eat."

Another sweatdrop.  _Probably because you ate it all...  "Sure, Kero-chan.  Goodnight."_

"'Night Sakura…zzzzzz…"

The green-eyed girl sighed and walked outside onto the deck of her home for the past eleven years.  She sat down on the steps and stared out into the night sky. 

"What are you thinking of Sakura-chan?" a deep voice rumbled to her right.

She turned her head and answered, "A dream, Lü Ryo."

"What type of dream?" the dragon persisted as he moved his snout closer to allow the girl to scratch the top.

Sakura complied with the gesture and explained, "A past, my past.  I dreamt of how I came to be here."

"You have not dreamt of that since you were a child.  Why start now?"

"I don't know.  Maybe…maybe I will see my otoo-chan again."

"You know that's not true however much it may hurt.  You said it yourself that he was struck down."

"Yes, but only in the leg."

"Those arrows were meant to kill.  They were probably poisoned.  Besides your 'otoo-chan' gave his magic to Keroberos to allow him to transform.  There were too many attackers.  He could not have handled them all by himself."

Sakura sighed sadly.  "You're right as always, Lü Ryo.  But I can't help but hope."

"It is only natural.  You are human.  That is what humans do.  But I do not understand.  Why did you not dream of the boy as you do now?"

"I don't know.  Do you think my dreams changing means to be a sign?  A new beginning, maybe?"

"Perhaps.  It is possible.  I have had a feeling of late.  Something big is coming.  What it is remains to be seen."

"I hope it isn't something bad."

Lü Ryo chuckled.  "There you go again.  Hoping like the rest of humanity."

Sakura playfully slapped the dragon's muzzle.  "You never told me why you kept me around.  I'm human, yet you keep on claiming that the humans are stupid.  Why did you let me live if you felt and still feel like that?"

"I am not really sure myself, onna-no-ko.  I just remember looking into your eyes.  Something about the green that shined in your eyes made me feel different.  It made me want to smile."

TBC…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ECAN (end chapter author notes):  Well that's the end of the prologue!  What do'ya think? Please R&R!  Questions?  Ask away!  And yes, I know that it was long…but you had to know it all!

Zàijiàn!

*~~*lil*~*rocky*~*viz*~~*

^NAME MEANINGS and TRANSLATIONS^

Xiăo Láng ~~ Mandarin Chinese ~~ Little Wolf

Syaoran ~~ Japanese ~~ Little Wolf

Ying Fa ~~ Mandarin Chinese ~~ Cherry Blossom

Sakura ~~ Japanese ~~ Cherry Blossom

Xi-Wang ~~ Mandarin Chinese ~~ Desire

Kawaii ~~ Japanese ~~ Cute

Yíge dìdi ~~ Mandarin Chinese ~~ Younger Brother

Wôde xiăo ~~ Mandarin Chinese ~~ My Little

Otoo-chan ~~ Japanese ~~ Dad; used by children

Chibi-chan ~~ Japanese ~~ Little-Little (I think); used to address children

-chan ~~ Japanese ~~ suffix used at end of name; used by/to address children; child's name is usually shortened (ex. Syao-chan from Syaoran-chan)

Onna-no-ko ~~ Japanese ~~ Daughter/Girl

Hoe ~~ Sakura's made up word

Gomen nasai ~~ Japanese ~~ I am sorry

Hai ~~ Japanese ~~ Yes

Iie ~~ Japanese ~~ No

Ne ~~ Japanese ~~ Right/Okay; asking in agreement

Arigatoo ~~ Japanese ~~ Thank you

Lü ~~ Mandarin Chinese ~~ Green

Ryo ~~ Japanese ~~ Dragon

Kodomo ~~ Japanese ~~ Girl

Zàijiàn ~~ Mandarin Chinese ~~ Goodbye

NEXT: **_Chapter One: Meeting You Brings Memories…_**


	2. Meeting you brings back memories...

A/N:  First Chapter!  This has to be the hardest thing I have ever done in my entire life.  I'm really sorry that it took so long… my laptop was being funny and I had to send it to the shop and let's just say that I didn't get it back when I wanted it back, and my mom's computer is really messed up so I couldn't really type anything up.  And I just started up with my training again and that takes up a lot of time.

Thank you for the reviews!!  I really appreciate it!

**I should have warned you about this earlier, but you want to pay attention to all of the little details throughout everything.  Almost everything I write about the characters (physical attributes, clothes, auras, etc) holds symbolizing, even names.  So you will be able to figure out a character if you pay attention to that kind of stuff.  And there's also the "bad guys" (the guys who attacked Ying Fa and Xi Wang).  You want to pay attention to what these people do if you are going to figure out whom they work for because basically nobody knows.**

**Of course then you could just ignore everything and just enjoy the fic!  That's always fun!  But I don't know…  All you mystery people may just want to try to figure out who it is.**

**Finally, (I know I've taken forever) about the religion and customs and stuff like that: I basically blended real cultures with my own because it is my made-up world.  So, if anybody is offended, please don't be.  Just think of this as my own little universe of very strange people.**

**ENJOY!**

*~~*lil*~*rocky*~*viz*~~*

_Title:_   Things a Person Can Find

_Summary:_  AU:  Xiăo Láng is the most promising graduate from the Masters' School of Magic and Martial Arts and soon to be Leader of the Li Clan, but he is tormented by the loss of his only friend when he had vowed to his father to protect her for the rest of his life.  Eleven years since that day, he finds a girl with powerful magic that reminds him of his lost friend, brings her to the School, and goes through an adventure to save his Clan along with the rest of the Eastern World.  Sometimes, you just have to let things go the way they were meant to be.  There's a reason for it.

_Rating:_  PG

_Genre:_  Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance (duh)…um and some other stuff thrown in here and there

_Disclaimer:_ *mumbling* I do not own CCS, but everything else (extra characters, plot, etc.) is MINE!! Hehe!  ^__^

Syaoran is definitely drool-worthy, though…why does he have to be so kawaii!?  Not fair! Umm…yeah…anyways…

^KEY^

"…word…" à speaking

'…word…' à quoting

**…word…** à emphasizing and when Xiăo Láng talks, **her** is his lost friend

_…word…_ à thoughts; can change between _word_ and **_word_** when there are two characters thinking or one character is split between two views (conscience, etc.)

*…word…*  à  action

BCAN:  Xiăo Láng is kinda OOC in this chapter (or maybe it's just my imagination), but you have to keep in mind that he is really pissed off and talking about a very delicate subject.  And I put last names first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things a Person Can Find By: lil rocky viz AKA Blaque Chapter 1: Meeting you brings back memories… 

"Hoe.  I can't believe I woke up late."  _Again._  "I hope I get back before Lü Ryo gets back and that Kero-chan's okay," whispered the emerald-eyed girl to herself.

*Begin** Flashback***

*Begin** Dream***

"Ying Fa!  Ying Fa, where are you?" a voice cried out.  The little girl giggled but placed a hand over her mouth to stifle them.  She hid in the bushes from her best friend.  "C'mon Ying Fa!  This isn't funny!"

She saw the boy's feet in front of her and tackled him.  "I got you!"  They fell down and landed in a puddle of mud.

"Ying Fa, what are you dong!?  I was worried about you!" the boy exclaimed.

"But Syaoran-chan!  You're **supposed** to find me!  We're playing hide-and-seek!  I hide and you find me."

Her smile caused Syaoran to smile.  "Why would we want to do that?"

"It's a game, Syaoran-chan!  It's a lot of fun!"

"I've never played this type of game before."

"That's okay!  Just close your eyes and count to twenty."

"Hai!"

Two minutes later… 

"Found you Ying Fa!  Wait! Where are you going!?"  Syaoran shouted as Ying Fa ran between the trees and giggled, "Got to catch me, Syaoran-chan!"

He grinned in response.  "You can't hide for long, Ying Fa!  I'll find you and then we got to go home!  We have to eat soon and we're all dirty!"

*End Dream* 

"**SSSSSAAAAAAAAKKKKKKUUUUUUURRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!**  **WAKE UP!**"

"HHHHHHOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEE!!"  The girl shot up in her makeshift bed, swatting the golden bear away, who hit the wall and got squished with a pillow that hit him in the first place.

"Ouch," he whined, muffled by the pillow.

Hoe?  Kero-chan?" called the girl.  "Oh!  Kero-chan, are you all right?  Oh, gomen nasai, Kero-chan!"  She picked the bear up.  "You really shouldn't have scared me like that."

Kero closed his eyes to stop the room from spinning.  "You wouldn't wake up, Sakura-chan!  Besides, you're **late**!"

"Late?  Ah!  I'm late!  I'm late!"  Sakura jumped up, dressed, and bushed her teeth.

Five minutes later… 

"I'll see you in a few hours, Kero-chan!"

"Just be back before Lü Ryo!  And make sure to get pudding ingredients!"

*End** Flashback***

Sakura walked through Lok into the Town Square where the market was being held.  Shops lined the edges and the center filled with clothes, food, animals, jewelry, little trinkets, pots, pans, silverware, and many other things.  People filled the area, weaving in and out and around.  Yelling could be heard from people arguing or bargaining.

She passed by the shops, looking to see if they had what she needed to buy.  Deliberately ignoring the extravagant clothing store on her left, the girl continued to search when she heard a certain voice that belonged to a certain son of a certain merchant who owned the certain extravagant clothing store who was the certain person that she **really didn't need to see at the moment.**

"Hey!  Wait Sakura-chan!" called a blond-haired blue-eyed tall and well-built eighteen-year-old male.  She stopped as he came up beside her, sliding an arm around her slim waist.  "Now, now, Sakura-chan, where are you going so quickly?  And what are you doing wearing those **rags!?  I could get you such better clothing if you'd let me."**

_At what price?_ thought Sakura.  "Gomen nasai, Tao-san," she replied sweetly, "but I have to get going."

"Now why would a pretty thing like you be in such a hurry for?" Tao Uang persisted.

Sakura kept trying to release herself from his hold to prevent his hands from wandering.  "I have to get home before my guardian gets back.  He doesn't like it if I'm late."

"Who **is this guardian you keep telling me about?  You know, you wouldn't have a guardian if you came to live with me."**

"I actually have two guardians," the green-eyed girl answered as she finally slipped out of his grasp, "and I have to get going!  Sayoonara!"

"Wait!"  But it was too late; she had already disappeared into the crowd.  "If I didn't know better, I could swear she's avoiding me, but that's impossible.  I'm too handsome to pass up."  Two girls walked past with plunging necklines.  "Hello ladies!"

************************************************************************

Sakura leaned on a pole trying to catch her breath from weaving in and out of the crowd to the other side the marketplace to get away from Uang as quickly as possible.  Spotting Naoko's fruit and vegetable shop, the girl made her way through the crowd.

Naoko's father had owned the shop for the past thirty years after moving from the Northern Lands and was now teaching his daughter how to run the business and let her handle the shop by herself a few days of the week.  Sakura had met her a year ago on one of Naoko's working days and became friends with her.

Since then, she always bought her food from Noako, since Lü Ryo hunted for the meat, and spoke to her about things that she couldn't tell Kero or Lü Ryo.  How else was she supposed to learn about becoming a woman physically and other such things?  When she turned thirteen, they told her to stay as far away from men as possible.  Not **strangers**, but males, even little five-year-old ones.  It was a good thing Noako was a girl or she wouldn't have been able to visit or buy food from her anymore.

Finally at the shop, Sakura looked around trying to find the sixteen-year-old, short brown-haired girl with glasses.  _One of the best things about Naoko is that she doesn't act weird and dazed around Uang_, Sakura reminded herself as she casually viewed the foods every once in a while and kept an eye out for Naoko.  After five minutes, Naoko walked through the backdoor with a basket filled with fresh ears of corn.  They smiled and hugged after Naoko had set the basket next to one of the many counters along the wall.

"How are you, Sakura-chan?" asked Naoko as she offered Sakura a stool to sit on.

"Great!  And you, Naoko-chan?" Sakura replied as she sat down.

"Wonderful!  Profits are going up and one of my regulars told me the scariest ghost story and the latest gossip from the Palace!"

"Hoe!  G-ghos-st st-story?  N-Naoko-ch-an, may-maybe y-you c-could t-tell me the st-story next time.  I d-don't have th-that time t-today."

"Aww… Sakura-chan!  You should have told me!"  She jumped up, grabbing Sakura's wrist and her empty basket, and pulled her around the shop, making sure to pick up the pudding mix before Sakura forgot.  "Are you just getting the usual, Sakura-chan?"

"Hai!  Except, the corn looks better than usual so I'll get a few more."

"I never quite figured out why you shop only once a month.  Mind telling me, Sakura-chan?" asked Naoko as they checked for good corn.

"Well…ano…you see…"  _What am I suppose to say?  I shouldn't lie!_  "My…guardians don't like me to go into town alone and since they can't come with me," _And scare everyone out of town_, "I can only come for one day to get everything."

"You're adopted, Sakura-chan?  You never told me!"

Sakura sweatdropped.  "Hoe.  I guess you could say that."  _After all, otoo-chan adopted me, so I'm not lying._

"Oh!  I have to tell you about the Prince!"  Naoko exclaimed as they moved onto the fruits.

"The Prince?"

"Uh-huh!  They say that the Li Prince is the most handsome, smartest, the best fighter, and most powerful sorcerer at the School, but also the most cold-hearted man."

*BeginFlashback*

"What are you doing, Syaoran-chan?" questioned the little green-eyed girl as she entered her best friend's room.  Green was definitely his favorite color.  She sat on the raised bed looking over his shoulder.

"Studying," came the reply.

"Why?  We don't have any tests.  Otoo-chan said that we could take a week off, remember?"

"Of course I remember, Ying Fa.  I just can't slack off for a week.  I have to keep up my studies."

"You can take a little break, can't you?  Let's go outside!  It's so sunny and beautiful!  C'mon!  Let's go, Syaoran-chan!" she pleaded as she tugged on his foot.

"Ying Fa!" Syaoran whined, "how do you expect me to be the smartest, the best fighter, and most powerful sorcerer if I don't keep working?"

"But you're **always** working!  We hardly play anymore!  I miss you, Syaoran-chan!  Doozo!"

Syaoran finally looked up from his book and into Ying Fa's puppy-dog eyes.  *Sigh*  "This is important, Ying Fa.  I have to make Father proud."

"But you already make me proud.  Isn't that enough?"  Ying replied softly and rested her head in the middle of his back.

"Yes…but…"

"But what?"

"I promised to take care of you."

*EndFlashback*

"Sakura-chan?  Are you all right?"

Naoko's voice snapped Sakura out of her memories.  "Nani?"

"Are you feeling sick, Sakura-chan?  You look pale," Naoko continued as checked Sakura's temperature.

"Hoe?  Oh, yes, I feel fine.  I was just…remembering something."

"If you say so, Sakura-chan.  Anyway, that's everything!"

"How much is it, Naoko-chan?

"Oh, you don't have to pay anything.  Kami knows how you can pay for everything!"

"Demo—"

"No 'but's,' Sakura-chan!  You're my friend.  Don't worry about it!"

"Arigatoo gozaimasu, Naoko-chan!" Sakura smiled cheerfully and hugged her.

"No problem, Sakura-chan!  You better get going!  You don't want to be late, do you?"

"Hoe!  I **am** running late!  I'll see you next month, Naoko-chan!"  Sakura yelled as she ran out with the basket.  She heard some screams as she stepped onto the street and loud hoof beats closing in on her.  The horses were only five feet away and she couldn't move.

************************************************************************

 The young man in the forest green cloak rode harder to gain more ground to distance himself from the soldiers that his mother sent after him.  Inwardly, he groaned as he remembered exactly **why** he was riding away from the palace.

*BeginFlashback*

"Xiăo Láng," called a calm, stern voice.

Soft footsteps entered the lavish forest green room decorated with tapestries and paintings of wolves and dragons and ancient swords with tassels and designs on the sheathes, hilts, and blades hung on walls and rested on top of the dresser.  All of the furniture was carved of the finest oak, depicting stories of battles, accomplishments, and magic from past lives of ancestors who once inhabited the room.  The low oak bed was the only piece portraying women dressed in traditional garments fit for an empress, each trying to outdo the next, except for the area in the middle of the delicately carved headboard.  A place saved for the one to outshine them all for the rest of eternity.  A dark green canopy rained down to the bottom of the dais that the bed was raised on, hiding whoever occupied the bed.

A person hid in this sanctuary, trying to disappear from the pressures being placed on him by people he did not care for.  There was only one person who deserved his care so the rest were of no matter to him.  The young man was dressed simply in his gi pants.  The shirt was carelessly hanging off the edge of the bed like green silk sheets.

His feet were bare as well as the arms, hands, back, chest, and neck of his tan body.  His well-defined muscles rippled as he lay face down on one of the many green pillows and moved the rest out of his way (A/N: ***drools*** I **love **imagery).  A calloused hand came up to his face to remove a lock of unruly chocolate-brown hair out of his intense amber eyes.  Fingers swept the uncovered area of the headboard, tracing the intricately designed frame around the open space: a mark of a new destined era.

Palm flat against the middle, he wondered when he'd ever be able to place **her** shape there.  **She** was his everything: his lìliàng (strength), his méng (dream), his lèqù (joy; pleasure), his guòqù (past), his jiānglái (future), his ái (love), his àirén (lover; spouse).  **She **would easily dim the others with only a spark of **her** brilliance.  No one else deserved this place of honor.

A sharp click-clatter off of his plush dark green rug onto the lack marble of the stairs of the dais to his bed reached his ears.  A delicate arm reached out and yanked the curtain that concealed him away, which was the only sign of irritation emitted from the female before him.  The tall woman was dressed in a black traditional Eastern Lands dress with the high button-up collar, embroidered with white tigers to symbolize her mourning.  Her black hair was up in a high ponytail ending at about her waist and her dark brown eyes stood out from her powder white face to stare down at the his still figure in an almost glaring fashion.

"Xiăo Láng," she repeated.

"Hai, okaa-sama?" the young man answered, finally tearing his eyes away from the headboard to look at his mother.

"I told you to **never** call me that."

"Yuánliàng wŏ, mŭqīn."

"You are forgiven."  The woman, Li Yelan, brought her hands together and straighten her back more if possible.  "What are you doing, Xiăo Láng?  I thought you were going to train at this time.  That **is** why you missed breakfast, is it not?"

"I am merely thinking of my future, mŭqīn.  I was about to leave when you came in."

"Yelan frowned, revealing her immense displeasure.  "You were thinking of **her** again, were you not, wŏde érzi?"

"And what if I was?  There is nothing new about it."

"Watch what you say, Xiăo Láng," his mother scolded.

"Yuánliàng wŏ, mŭqīn," Xiăo Láng muttered mechanically.

"You are forgiven."  She released her hand and placed them at her side.

Xiăo Láng smirked inwardly but remained emotionless on the outside.  "Are you nervous, mŭqīn?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Why did you come here?  You don't like this room if I remember correctly."

"Again, that is none of your concern."  Yelan walked around the bed, pulling the curtain to flood the bed with light.  "Xiăo Láng, I am about to tell you something very important, so I want you to listen carefully.  Is that understood?"

"Hai," he responded as he sat up.

She glared at him but continued, "I want you to forget **Ying** **Fa**."

"Nani!?" he shouted jumping up.

"There is no space left for **her** in your life anymore!"

"No space left!?  Who are you to say that I have 'no space left' in my life!"

"Do not speak to me like that, Xiăo Láng!  I am your mother!  You will speak to me with respect!  Is that understood?"

"All I understand is that I need to find **Ying Fa** and bring **her** home, but you are getting in my way!"

"If **Ying Fa** is alive, which **she** is not, **she** probably has a home and a new family!  **She** does not **need** you anymore!"

"That is **not** true!"

"Xiăo Láng, qĭng!  You are in denial!  We all took their losses hard but this has gone on long enough.  **She** is gone and **she** is **not** coming back.  You have a responsibility to your Clan!  You need to forget **her**!"

"I can't!  **She** is my responsibility and I don't go back on promises.  Father told me that **she** is my first priority, **not** the Clan."

"Well your father made a mistake!"

"Father didn't make mistakes!  He was the best Leader the Clan ever had!"

"The how do you explain him being the youngest Leader to die!?"

Xiăo Láng took a deep breath to calm his overwhelming emotions.  "Father sacrificed himself to **save Ying Fa**.  That wasn't a mistake.  He **knew** what he was doing."

"And that explains why **she** is dead," his mother continued with a hint of sarcasm.

"**She**'s alive!  Why don't you accept that!?" the young man hissed.

"Because **she** would have come back if **she** managed to survive."

"I don't need to hear this," Xiăo Láng muttered angrily as he grabbed his gi top and put it on.

"Xiăo Láng, this is serious!"

"And I'm being serious!"  He tied the string and belt.

"It is time that you marry, Xiăo Láng!  The Clan needs an heir!  You are the last direct descendent."

"My sisters are descendents.  Use one of them."

"You know what I mean!  You **will** marry a week after graduation."

"But that's the same day as the coronation!" Xiăo Láng protested.

"You **will** obey the Elders' wishes!"

"I will **not** become their lapdog!"  The infuriated young man walked past his mother to a low table surrounded by four giant pillows.  He grabbed a green cloak and headed out the door.

"Where are you going, Xiăo Láng!?" Yelan yelled, following him.

"Out."  And the door slid shut in his mother's face.

"I only want what's best for you."

*EndFlashback*

Hearing twigs snapping and hoof beats getting louder, Xiăo Láng urged his horse to go faster.  Finally reaching Lok, he sped past the guards at the gate, knocking them down as they tried to stop him.  Glancing behind to see the soldiers gaining, he turned sharply into an alley and out to the Town Square marketplace.  He dodged people, carts, and animals, and people yelled angrily at him.  A girl ran out of a fruit and vegetable shop and almost crashed into him.  Xiăo Láng let out a sigh of relief but quickly held it back when he heard a scream.  Stopping his horse and turning around, he tried to find the source of the scream.

_I'm too far away!_ he thought.  "I failed."

The young man suddenly felt a familiar magical presence as a green vines broke out of the ground, blocking the soldiers' path and a breeze brought on by a yellow spirit blew, picking the girl who was about to be trampled.  The yellow spirit carefully set her down and disappeared.  Xiăo Láng jumped off his horse and ran over to the distraught girl.  He gently picked her up and set her on the horse as he did a quick look-over.

She was quite pretty with long auburn braid, green eyes, milky skin, and defined curves.  Her plain white dress added to the air of innocence around her.  The girl looked about sixteen years old.  Feeling her aura, he realized it **radiated** warmth, kindness, and purity.  Using his magical eye, he viewed the magical pink force vibrating with power.

_PINK!_ his mind screamed.  _Her aura…it's the same…_  But this aura was more mature and less innocent than **hers**.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Xiăo Láng mounted behind the girl.  By that time, a murmuring crowd had surrounded the scene and the soldiers almost had all of the vines cut away.  He gathered the reins, kicked the horse to a gallop, and rode out of Lok and into the Forest of the Dragon Protector of the other side of town.  The young man finally came across a small brook with a mini-waterfall.  He dismounted and pulled the girl down with him.  She still had a dazed expression on her face, not over her near-death experience.

Xiăo Láng frowned and took a small cup from one of the horse's saddlebags.  Dipping it into the clear water of the brook and filling it, he threw the water into her face.  The dazed look disappeared as she let out a squeal of surprise and blinked her eyes to refocus on her new surroundings.

The girl looked around the familiar brook and clearing and found a well-kept horse, fully saddle, and a man about eighteen-years-old wearing a dark green cloak and training gi.  A green aura wrapped itself around him.  It felt so familiar to Syaoran's but this aura was too unstable, too unhappy.  He had the same chocolate-brown hair, nose…  His body was lean and well built from what she could see from the clothing.  She looked back up to his face.

"Your eyes…" she whispered, a flicker of recognition flashed through her emerald green eyes.

*BeginFlashback*

A soft, small hand rested on the cheek of a six-year-old boy.  The girl smiled as he raised his eyes from the floor to look into her innocent green eyes and blushed lightly.

"I love your eyes, Syaoran-chan.  You shouldn't hide them.  They are so…"

*EndFlashback*

"…kiree."

Xiăo Láng's eyes widened in surprise of the Kotoba word.  Only two other people spoke Kotoba on his Lands and they were either dead or missing.  She was so like **her**.  Maybe…maybe he finally found **her**.  It had been so long.

"Are…are you all right?" she asked blushing from the way he was staring at her.

Xiăo Láng blinked in surprise, lost in his memories and answered unemotionally, "Fine.  You are not injured?"

Sakura shook her head as a negative, "Iie."

"Yoi."

The girl gasped, "You speak Kotoba!  Hardly anyone around here speaks that!"

"My…friend taught me."

"Wow!  He must have been a great sensei!"

"**She** was," he responded with a slightly sad tone.

"Oh…what's your name?" Sakura asked cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"Li Xiăo Láng."

"That sounds familiar…"

"And yours?"

"Sakura!"

Xiăo Láng frowned, "No family name?"

"Nope!" the girl continued to smile.

_Does she ever stop smiling?_

*BeginFlashback*

"Why are you always smiling, Ying Fa?"

"To make other people happy of course!"

*EndFlashback*

"Don't you have any family?" Xiăo Láng questioned again.

"No, just my guardians."

"You have magic."

"Well…ano…"

"I also have magic."

"I know."

"Those spirits that saved you in the village…"

*BeginFlashback*

The boy turned a corner of the many bookcases in the huge private library of his father and found a man who looked like an older version of himself.  He saw the man holding a red book with gold symbols and a gold lion on the front cover.  A gold lock held the book securely closed.

"Father?" the boy started.

"Yes, Xiăo Láng?" answered the man.

"What is that book?  It has magic."

"It's the Book of the Clow."

*EndFlashback*

"…are spirits of the Clow."

*BeginFlashback*

They stood in a forest clearing facing each other.  The little girl studied the man in front of her, trying to figure out why he had brought her out so far.  He pulled a book out of his traditional dark green robes.  It was one she had seen in the library and had a strange feeling to it.  The cover was red with a gold lion and symbols.  A gold lock held it firmly closed.  He gripped the book at a level where she could touch it.

"What do you want me to do, otoo-chan?" asked the little girl.

"I want to hold it," the man answered.

"Okay."  The girl reached out, taking the book.  As she studied it, the book cover flashed pink, startling her.  "Hoe.  Wh-what w-was th-that?"

"That, Ying Fa, is the Book of the Clow, and you are its new mistress."

*EndFlashback*

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, "H-how do you know about the Clow?"

"I am the last male direct descendent of Clow Reed," Xiăo Láng answered in monotone.

"Really?  So then you know everything about the Clow Cards?"

"Hai."

"You don't talk very much, do you?"

"I speak when needed."

*Sweatdrop*  "Hoe."

"So you are the Card Mistress?"

"Hai!"

"How did you get the Book?"

"It was given to me."

"By whom?"

"My otoo-chan."  A sad shadow crossed her face.

"But you have no family name."

"Otoo-chan took me in when my parents died.  I never knew his family name.  He sheltered me from a lot of things.

"Where is he now?"

"Dead."

"…"

"He left me with good guardians, though!" Sakura continued and smiled.

Xiăo Láng stood up abruptly and demanded, "Take me to them."

Sakura blinked, "Nani!?"  _I can't take him to Lü Ryo!  He'd roast Li-kun!_

The young man mounted and held out his hand for her to take.  "I wish to speak with your guardians.  Do they know you have magic?"

"Hai.  But—"

"Good, that makes things easier."

"What things?"

Xiăo Láng sighed irritably and glared at the emerald-eyed girl.  "Just get on the damn horse.  My patience is wearing thin."

Nervously, Sakura walked up to the horse and mumbled, "I was just curious."

"Well, you know what they say: curiosity kill the…"

Fifteen minutes later… 

"Stuffed animal!?  The great Keroberos is a **stuffed animal**!?" Xiăo Láng hissed angrily and pointed at the floating golden bear.

"Watch it, gaki!  Or I may just have to hurt you!" Kero growled back.

*Glare*  "You think you could actually hurt me, **stuffed animal**?"

"You got it, **gaki**!"

"Stuffed animal!"

"Gaki!"

***Glare***

Chomp!

Crack!

"Ouch!" Xiăo Láng cried out as he shook his hand to get Kero off his finger.  "Get **off**, stuffed animal!"

"Hoe." Sakura sighed and sweatdropped.  They had been going on like this for the past five minutes without sign of letting up.  _If I knew _this_ was going to happen, I would have _never_ introduced them.  Guess I better stop them before holes start appearing in their heads._  "Ahem.  Ano…Kero-chan, Li-kun has a reason for being here."

They finally broke off their glaring contest and sobered, even though they did give little glares out of the corners of their eyes.

Kero turned to Sakura and asked, "Why **did** you bring this gaki here, Sakura?"

*****Glare*

*****Sweatdrop*  "Li-kun knows about the Cards.  He told me to bring him to you.  Don't you feel his magic?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kero answered, crossing his arms.  "So you're a descendent of Clow Reed."

"How did you know that, Kero-chan?" Sakura whispered.

"I'm not the Guardian Beast for nothing, ya know!"

***Sweatdrop***  "Right, what ever you say, Kero-chan."  Sakura looked over to see Xiăo Láng tense up and search the sky.  He pulled a black pendant over his head, which glowed green before turning into a sword.  "What is it, Li-kun?"

"There's a powerful magical force heading this way, but there is something strange about it.  It has no…aura."

"What? Is the little gaki scared?" Kero taunted.

"Of course not, stuffed animal," Xiăo Láng sneered.  "I'm just on my guard."

"Ho-e."

"Just shut up.  It's coming closer."

"I do not appreciate being called an 'it', human," a growling voice boomed from behind.

Xiăo Láng whirled around, sword in stance, to come face-to-face with a **very** large green dragon.  "Kami, just when I thought things couldn't get any worse.  First a stuffed animal and now a deformed dragon."

"Hey!"

"Watch it, human!"

"Hoe!"

The young man straightened his stance and shouted, "I'm ready, deformed dragon!"

Lü Ryo snorted, "Like you could take down a Protector.  Stupid human, what do you think you are doing at **my** temple?"

"This isn't your temple!  Only Eastern Hemisphere dragons can have temples on Eastern Lands."

"Ano, Li-kun.  This is Lü Ryo.  He is the Forest Dragon Protect of this island," Sakura provided.

Xiăo Láng stared at her in disbelief and exclaimed, "Are you blind!?"

"Stupid human."

***Glare***

"Human, do you know anything about the unique magical qualities of Eastern Hemisphere dragons?"

"What?"

"Eastern Hemisphere dragons have the ability to become invisible and change shape and size."

"So…?"

"Stupid human!  I changed my shape to a Western Hemisphere dragon!"

"That's dumb!"

"Arrg!"

"Don't kill him, Lü Ryo!" Sakura commanded.

"Yes!  Kill him!  Stupid gaki!" Kero cheered.  (A/N: Isn't Kero-chan is so mean?)

"Kero-chan, be quiet or no pudding!" warned Sakura.

"Nooooooo!"

"And you, Lü Ryo, need to learn how to deal with humans better so think of this as practice."

*****Grumbles*

"I don't need any help from you, nǚshì!" Xiăo Láng hissed.

"Hey!  Don't call her that!" Kero growled.

"It's okay, Kero-chan," said Sakura soothingly.

"Onna-no-ko, why is this **stupid** human here?" Lü Ryo asked, trying to keep a hold on his temper.  He kept his eyes on Xiăo Láng just in case.

"I actually don't know…"  Kero and Lü Ryo facefaulted.

Xiăo Láng called back his sword and stood poised.  "I know that Sakura is the Card Mistress and—"

"Nani!?  What is the meaning of this, Sakura!?" the dragon exclaimed.

"he's a direct descendent of Clow Reed," Kero explained.

"And he saw the Card spirits when I almost got run over by some horses in town today," added Sakura.

"NANI!?"

"You didn't tell me that, Sakura!"

"Oops."  *Laughsnervously*  "Guess I forgot."

Kero sweatdropped, "Right.  Keep going, gaki.  We don't have all day."

"As I was saying, Sakura has great magic and hasn't reached her full potential."

"A-n-d?" interrupted Kero.

"Yes, what is the point of all this, human?"

"I was to bring Sakura to the School."

"Hoe?  What school?"

"The Masters' School of Magic and Martial Arts."

"That's a mouthful," Kero commented dryly.

"I do not think you know what that is, Keroberos."

"What was that, wannabe Western Hemisphere dragon?"

"What's the School for?" Sakura asked, ignoring her bickering guardians.

"The School is for people with great magical and fighting potential.  Many only take one main course, but everyone gets the standard Eastern Lands requirement subjects.  All Leaders of the Northeastern and some Southeastern Hemispheres have gone there."

"Hoe.  That's a lot of people.  Are you **sure** that you want me to go?"

"Hai.  You are the Card Mistress and it would be an honor to the School."

Sakura blushed at the praise and asked, "Where is the School?"

_SHE DOESN'T KNOW!?  Deep breath, in…out…in…out…calm._

"Daijoobu, Li-kun?"

*****Blush*  "Daijoobu.  The School is right just outside the inner walls."

"Sugoi!  I won't be far from Kero-chan and Lü Ryo!"

"What a wonderful plus," Xiăo Láng muttered sarcastically.

"What was that, Li-kun?"

"Nothing."

"So when do I go?"

"Now."

"Nani!?"

"There is no way Sakura is leaving today!"

"Stuffed animal!  I thought you were still arguing with the deformed dragon," Xiăo Láng stated.

"We were no arguing, gaki!" Kero disagreed.

The young man rolled his eyes.  "Whatever."

"What do I need to bring?" Sakura asked before they started again.

"Uh…"

"You aren't serious about this!?" growled the dragon.

"Ano…if it helps with my magic…"

"It **is** one of the two main focuses of the School," Xiăo Láng insured.

"Right.  I forgot."

"Just bring the Book, personal items, and money.  All clothing will be provided.  Just bring some casual things for the next week."

"Okay!  I won't be long!" Sakura exclaimed and ran to the Temple with Kero following behind, trying to talk her out of going.

"So…deformed dragon…"

"What is it, human?"

"…"

"…"

Fifteen minutes later… 

"…"

"…"

"I'm back!"

"Wonderful."

"Ano…is it okay if Kero-chan comes too?"

"The stuffed animal!?"

*****Puppydogeyes*

The young man sighed, "Fine."

"Arigatoo, Li-kun!" Sakura hugged Xiăo Láng around the neck.

*****BeginFlashback*

"What are you doing, Syaoran-chan?" Ying Fa asked.

"Perfecting my lightning spell."

"Really?"

"Hai."

"Can you teach me?"

"I don't think you'd—"

"Onegai, Syaoran-chan!"  *Puppydogeyes*

***Blush***  "Hai, I'll teach you."

Ying Fa smiled and jumped up in excitement, "Arigatoo, Syaoran-chan!"

"Your wel—ACK!"  Both toppled over from the force of Ying Fa's hug and broke his concentration.  "No!  The plant's on fire!"

*****EndFlashback*****

Sakura realized what she was doing, let go, and blushed in embarrassment.  "G-gomen, Li-kun."

Xiăo Láng walked over to the horse and loosened the reins to hide his faint blush.  "It's f-fine, Sakura-san.  C'mon, give me your bag."  _Stop it.  You don't know if this is _really_ **Ying** **Fa**._

"Oh right.  Here."  Sakura went over and gave him her larger bag, which he draped over the rear of the saddle and tied it down.  She carried a smaller messenger bag (one strap over the shoulder and hangs on the opposite side of the body) with the Book, some money, and food.  Lifting the cover of the bag she called out, "Kero-chan, Let's go!   Get in the bag!"

Kero bid his farewell to Lü Ryo, promising to keep Sakura safe and as far away from the gaki as possible, and flew into the bag."

"Ready?" Xiăo Láng questioned.

"Hai.  Let me just say good-bye to Lü Ryo."

"Quickly."

Sakura raced forward and hugged Lü Ryo's snout tightly.  "I'll miss you."

"I will too, Sakura-chan," came his soft grumble.

"I promise to visit as often as I can."

"You do not have to go.  There are so many dangers in the human world."

"I know but I have Kero-chan with me."

"Just…just do not forget me."

"Never," Sakura sniffed.  She placed a kiss between his eyes and mounted with help from Xiăo Láng.

Xiăo Láng steadies himself in front of her and advised, "You might want to hold onto my waist, Sakura-san.  Don't want to fall off, do you?"

*****Blush*  "Iie," Sakura replied timidly as gingerly wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Let's go then," he stated and kicked the horse into a quick trot."

Kero leaned against the Book munching on a chocolate-chip cookie.  "They better have pudding."

TBC… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ECAN:   Questions?  Just put them in the reviews and I'll answer them!  Talking about reviews…review people!  I really like comments and ideas on how to make the story better.  I'm going to try to get chapters out every month or two months…I have other stories to work on and everything else in my life plus school's in September.  And I'm not doing mailing lists because my mom doesn't really want me to.  Gomen!  Till next time!

Zàijiàn!

*~~*lil*~*rocky*~*viz*~~*

^NAME MEANINGS and TRANSLATIONS^

Xiăo Láng ~~ Mandarin Chinese ~~ Little Wolf

Syaoran ~~ Japanese ~~ Little Wolf

Ying Fa ~~ Mandarin Chinese ~~ Cherry Blossom

Sakura ~~ Japanese ~~ Cherry Blossom

-chan ~~ Japanese ~~ suffix used at end of name; used by/to address children; child's name is usually shortened (ex. Syao-chan from Syaoran-chan)

Hai ~~ Japanese ~~ Yes

Hoe ~~ Sakura's made up word 

Gomen nasai ~~ Japanese ~~ I am very sorry

Gomen ~~ Japanese ~~ I'm sorry

Lü ~~ Mandarin Chinese ~~ Green

Ryo ~~ Japanese ~~ Dragon

Lok ~~ Chinese ~~ Happy

Sayoonara ~~ Japanese ~~ Good-bye

Ano ~~ Japanese ~~ Um

Otoo-chan ~~ Japanese ~~ Dad; used by children

Doozo ~~ Japanese ~~ Please

Kami ~~ Japanese ~~ Deity

Demo ~~ Japanese ~~ But

Arigatoo gozaimasu ~~ Japanese ~~ Thank you very much

Arigatoo ~~ Japanese ~~ Thanks

Lìliàng ~~ Mandarin Chinese ~~ Strength

Méng ~~ Mandarin Chinese ~~ Dream

Lèqù ~~ Mandarin Chinese ~~ Joy; pleasure

Guòqù ~~ Mandarin Chinese ~~ Past

Jiānglái ~~ Mandarin Chinese ~~ Future

Ái ~~ Mandarin Chinese ~~ Love

Àirén ~~ Mandarin Chinese ~~ Lover; spouse

Hai ~~ Japanese ~~ Yes; that's right

Okaa-sama ~~ Japanese ~~ Mother

-sama ~~ Japanese ~~ Highest form of respect; to signify a position or post

Yuánliàng wŏ ~~ Mandarin Chinese ~~ Forgive me

Mŭqīn ~~ Mandarin Chinese ~~ Mother

Wŏde érzi ~~ Mandarin Chinese ~~ My son

Nani ~~ Japanese ~~ What

Qĭng ~~ Mandarin Chinese ~~ Please

Kiree ~~ Japanese ~~ Pretty

Kotoba ~~ Japanese ~~ Language

Iie ~~ Japanese ~~ No

Yoi ~~ Japanese ~~ Good; more formal than ii (good; informal)

Sensei ~~ Japanese ~~ Teacher

Gaki ~~ Japanese ~~ Brat

Nǚshì ~~ Mandarin Chinese ~~ Woman; less than polite

Onna-no-ko ~~ Japanese ~~ Daughter/Girl

Daijoobu ~~ Japanese ~~ All right; asking if someone is all right and respond with same word ("Daijoobu, Li-kun?" "Daijoobu.")

-kun ~~ Japanese ~~ Added to last name of male friends or someone of lower status

Sugoi ~~ Japanese ~~ Great; superb

Onegai ~~ Japanese ~~ Favor/Please

-san ~~ Japanese ~~ Added to last or given name to express friendliness and respect

Zàijiàn ~~ Mandarin Chinese ~~ Goodbye

^HISTORY LESSONS, OBJECTS, and OTHER THINGS^

Gi ~~ Training uniform used for martial arts

Dragons in Chinese Mythology ~~ Dragons were associated with the east and stood for spring, sunrise, and fertility.  Daoist dragons were associated with happiness and prosperity and were kind to humans while Buddhism changed them to the controllers of life and death because they were responsible for the rain.

White Tigers in Chinese Mythology ~~ White tigers are the opposite of dragons, represented death, and associated with the west

NEXT: **_Chapter Two: The New Beginning with all the Trimmings…_**


End file.
